The present invention pertains to methods for facilitating firearms training via the Internet.
Conventional firearms training simulators are used by law enforcement and other security agencies to train their personnel in the use of firearms. Typically, the simulators use audio/visual presentations that enable the trainee to develop marksmanship or targeting skills and/or judgmental skills in employing a firearm. The simulations are generally video depictions of a real life situation that a trainee might encounter while in the line of duty. A simulation may include one or several scenarios that test the trainee in selectively employing the firearm and targeting the firearm when it is employed. There are several systems commercially available to provide such training, including the Range2000 offered by IES Electronic Industries USA, Inc. of Littleton, Colo.; FATS provided by En-Mark, Inc. of Pendleton, Ind.; and the CST 100D-P provided by Firearms Training Systems, Inc. of Suwanee, Ga.
Generally, the systems in the prior art are self-contained simulators in which the manufacturer provides the complete simulation environment, including a room, a large screen projector for displaying the simulations, effects, a firearm that is designed to interact with the simulation, and a system to deliver the training simulation and display it on the screen. Some manufacturers provide the simulator system in a portable, self-contained, mobile trailer that may be leased or rented on a periodic basis by security and law enforcement agencies. The mobile trailer may be brought on-site to train agency personnel. Typically, the simulators have a library of several types of simulations so as to provide training for personnel in a variety of situations and scenarios. To effectively train agency personnel, updated simulations are provided by the manufacturer. The updates enable personnel to see a variety of situations and scenarios which broadens the trainee""s skill level and prevents the trainee from anticipating the events that will transpire in a particular scenario.
Although the firearms training simulator systems of the prior art are effective in training personnel in the use of a firearm, the firearms training simulator systems of the prior art have several disadvantages. Firearms training simulator systems have an initial capital expense which is often too costly for small agencies to afford. Some agencies also lack the space needed to locate a permanent firearms training simulator facility.
Although several manufacturers provide a mobile firearms training simulator facility, the rental fee for the mobile facility is also often too expensive for a small agency to afford. Many times, several agencies group together and combine resources to lease and share a mobile training simulator. However, different agency personnel working on different shifts must be scheduled through the firearms training simulator facility during the limited time in which it is available. Often this period of availability conflicts with the schedule of some agency personnel preventing some of the personnel from training at all with the simulation. Frequently, when the mobile firearms training simulator is available for a limited time, only a few simulations can be run for the trainees. This also detracts from the training value and overall effectiveness of the firearms training simulator system.
To sharpen the skills of personnel training in a firearms training simulator system, updated simulations with new scenarios must be continuously provided to enable the trainee to experience a variety of different situations and encounters. The updated scenarios also sharpen marksmanship and decision-making skills. Although manufacturers provide updates, the updates are commonly a recurring cost that agencies cannot afford. Additionally, when there are technical problems with the firearms training simulator system, manufacturing repair representatives must go on-site to provide technical training, troubleshooting, repair, and other services. This also increases the expenses associated with the firearms training simulator systems and frequently strains the operating budget of the agency.
The present invention overcomes many of the disadvantages found in the prior art by providing a system for displaying, distributing, and training personnel in the use of a firearm. In this regard, the present invention accomplishes the aforesaid goals by providing a system that enables the law enforcement and security agencies to train their personnel in a more cost effective manner. Personnel working on different shifts may train at different times of the day. Municipalities are not forced to group together to purchase limited rental time on a mobile firearms training simulator system. Moreover, the present invention provides a method of updating simulations and tracking trainee performance in a centralized and organized manner.
Among the objects and advantages of the present invention may be noted the provision of a method for providing firearm training simulators via the Internet. The provision of such a method enables a trainee to train in the use of a firearm through a firearms training simulator provided over the Internet. Additionally, such a method provides distribution of a firearms training simulation to several trainees via the Internet.
One aspect of the present invention comprises a method for facilitating firearms training. The method comprises using a client computer system to access via the Internet a retrieval system on a host computer system. The retrieval system is adapted to retrieve a firearms training simulation stored in a computer database upon receiving a signal. The firearms training simulation is adapted to train a trainee in using a firearm. The method further comprises inputting the signal in a manner such that the retrieval system retrieves the firearms training simulation from the database and transfers it to the client computer system in a manner sufficient for the firearms trainee to train with the firearm.
Another aspect of the present invention comprises a method for facilitating firearms training. The method comprises using a client computer system to access a host computer system via the Internet. The host computer system has a database and a firearms training simulation stored in the database. The firearms training simulation is adapted to train a trainee in using a firearm. The method further comprises retrieving the firearms training simulation stored in the database on the host computer system, transferring the firearms training simulation from the host computer to the client computer system, and operating the client computer system in a manner sufficient to train the firearms trainee with the firearm. An interactive device operatively connected to the client computer system is provided for the firearms trainee to use when interacting with the training simulation. The interactive device is adapted to generate interactive data when the trainee operates the interactive device during operation of the training simulation. The method further comprises training the trainee in handling the firearm and collecting at least a portion of the interactive device data to generate a trainee performance score that is at least in part indicative of an effectiveness of the trainee interacting with the training simulation.
Another aspect of the present invention comprises a method for facilitating firearms training. The method comprises storing a firearm training simulation in a database of a host computer system. The firearms training simulation is sufficient to train a trainee in the use of a firearm. The host computer system is provided with a retrieval system adapted to enable a client computer system to retrieve the firearms training simulation from the database when the client computer system accesses the host computer system through the Internet. The method further comprises retrieving the firearms training simulation from the database through the retrieval system upon receipt of a signal from the client computer system, and transferring the training simulation from the host computer system to the client computer system upon execution of a command at the client computer system.
Other objects and features of present invention will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.